


Dressing Up For Justice

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Costumes, Disguise, Gen, Humor, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Spencer, Gia and Emma dress up as former villians to trick Vrak into giving them their teammates and the OO team back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up For Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I kind of combined two prompts, hope no one minds. A big thank you to Pocky for encouragement when I need to rewrite, Angel when I had an OO question and TSB for the title. Thank you all so much!

Gia smirks at herself in the mirror, taking in the way Spencer has done her make-up. She turns as Emma leaves the bathroom and feels her jaw drop, “I may make an amazing Astronema, but you as Divatox is Spencer’s best idea!”

Emma’s face twists up in doubt.

“Remember my advice,” Spencer encourages.

Emma’s face clears and she nods, “Gia has confidence in spades.”

“So do you,” Gia tells her.

Emma smiles, “Right, let’s go rescue some teammates.”

~~~~~~******~~~~~~~

Vrak eyes them doubtfully, “Didn’t Astronema become a Power Ranger and Divatox start that school to rehabilitate former space pirates?”

“Being good was boring,” Emma pouts before she mouths ‘Space pirates?’

Gia shrugs, before she turns and glares at Vrak “So we teamed up to rule together.”

“Is…Dark Spectre, is he…has he returned?”

Gia’s glare intensifies as Emma stalks over to where the Operation Overdrive and their teammates are tied up. As Emma makes a show of looking them over Gia points out, “I destroyed Dark Spectre! What makes you think I’d bring him back?”

Vrak backs away from her.

“I wouldn’t cross her,” Emma advises, “She’s been cranky since we recovered our former badness. Discovering that she’d been good for so long didn’t leave her in the best of moods.”

“No, no it didn’t,” Gia agrees as she punches her own hand for emphasis.

“You could join me,” Vrak offers.

“We intend to crush you,” Gia tells him, “if you don’t give us what we want.”

Vrak takes another step back and asks, “Why would you want the rangers?”

“They’d try and make us good again,” Emma points out.

“We don’t want that,” Gia says before she asks, “You wouldn’t want that either, would you?”

“Of course not,” Vrak agrees too quickly and shakily.

Emma crosses over to Gia and wraps her arms around her, “See I told you he’d see things our way.”

“Pity,” Gia pouts, “I was looking forward to destroying him.”

“Maybe another time,” Emma promises, “He could still prove useful.”

“If he proves as useful as your nephew we’ll have to be rid of him,” Gia warns.

“I’m not related to him,” Emma points out as she rest her chin on Gia’s shoulder glad that Spencer had put them in touch with Karone and Divatox so that they could not only dress like them, but also act like them.

Vrak slowly moves towards the rangers he has captured as he asks, “Isn’t your brother a ranger?”

Emma shakes her head as she backs away from Gia with widening eyes, “Shouldn’t have gone there!”

“I destroyed him! The fool made me good,” Gia rages.

“And I’m the diva in this alliance,” Emma comments as she backs further away from Gia acting as if she’s worried.

Vrak jumps back, “I meant nothing by it! Please! Everyone knows you’re the Princess of Darkness!”

“Then why aren’t you giving me what I want?” Gia bellows at him.

“Yeah,” Emma agrees putting her hands on her hips, “I’d hurry up with that if you want to live and be our minion.”

Vrak raises himself up, “Minion? I’m royalty myself!”

“At this point you’ll be lucky if we let you watch us win,” Gia growls.

Emma grins wickedly, “Oh! Let me kill him! I haven’t had any fun with my new space gun yet!”

Vrak jumps away from them fearfully before he releases Troy, Noah and Jake. Then he runs over to Mack, Ronny and Tyzonn, “Save me!”

Vrak lets Dax, Rose and Will go, then he unties Robo Knight. The ten of them quickly join Emma and Gia turning to face Vrak. Emma and Gia throw away their disguises and pull out their morphers.

“Ready?” Gia calls, grinning as her teammates and the Operation Overdrive team answers then morphs.

“You! You lied!” Vrak accuses.

“You stole our teammates!” Emma reminds as she points a finger at him.

“So we and Spencer came up with a plan,” Gia explains as she crosses her arms, “And thanks to his advice you fell for it!”

“Maybe next time you should make sure that the support for the rangers you’re stealing isn’t world renowned for his ability to work a disguise,” Emma tells him as she puts her hands on her hips.

“Good point!” Vrak agrees before he runs away screaming for his minions to save him. 

Loogies swarmed them, but the battle is short lived and even though Vrak gets away Gia and Emma count it as a win because they got to work with Spencer, Karone and Divatox.


End file.
